


Sixty Percent Off

by Noxbait



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Black Friday, Family, Gen, Humor, Shopping, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 18:58:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16729005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noxbait/pseuds/Noxbait
Summary: Dean wants to go Black Friday Shopping. Sam wants to enjoy a peaceful day at the Bunker. Dean thinks bribing him with expensive coffee will do the trick.





	Sixty Percent Off

**Author's Note:**

> This story is as much a surprise to me as it is to you. :) I generally don't go out Black Friday shopping, but yesterday I did go with my family in the afternoon when some of the insanity had died down although it was still crazy busy.
> 
> As I wandered the stores, I wrote this little fic on my phone. I just couldn't help myself.
> 
> Hope you will enjoy! :)

* * *

_Before_

* * *

"If we get there by three, I think we stand a chance."

Sam laughed.

"I'm serious!"

"I know you are. Which is why I'm laughing. Three? Dean, you don't like to get up till late on an ordinary day. You really plan to be on the road by midnight? _"_

Dean frowned. "Who said anything about midnight"

"If you want to get to Wichita in time to stand in a very long line by three am, you're going to have to get up before midnight."

"But I just ate all that turkey."

"Don't whine to me about how full you are," Sam said, turning the sink off and drying his hands. "You're the one who has been stuffing your face all evening."

"It's what you do on Thanksgiving."

"It's what  _you_ do on Thanksgiving," Sam corrected. He tossed the towel onto the counter and said, "You can set your alarm if you want to, but don't expect me to get up with you."

Dean started to say something, but Sam interrupted quickly, "Actually, you should probably just go now. It's almost eleven and it's gonna be pointless for you to try to sleep for an hour."

"You're right. We should go." Dean grinned, rubbing his hands together.

"There is no  _we_. I'm not coming."

"Yes you are!"

"No, I'm really not. I'm going to bed. Then I'm going to sleep in late and when I get up around noon, I'll have a cup of coffee and some pie and then I'll heat up some leftovers and watch a movie and think of you, standing there in a very, very long line to get ten dollars off a DVD player."

"It's a Blu Ray player, Sam. And it's  _sixty_  percent off. That's a big deal."

Sam patted his shoulder and walked out of the room.

"Hey!" Dean shouted. "Get back here! You're coming with me."

"I absolutely am not."

"Who's gonna watch my back?"

"Watch your back while you fight a hundred teenagers for a Blu Ray player?"

"Yes. Exactly."

Sam laughed again. Shaking his head, he said, "Not happening."

"Aw come on Sammy! It's Black Friday! We've never gone Black Friday shopping."

"For very good reason. Stop bugging me. I'm not going. But you should hit the road. People are probably already lining up for those DVD players."

"Blu Ray!  _Blu Ray_!"

"Whatever. Go. Have fun."

Dean didn't stop following him. As they walked up the hallway, he said, "I'll buy you some fancy coffee."

Sam snorted, pausing in his bedroom doorway. "A fancy coffee is not motive enough to get me to go shopping with you."

"Peppermint mocha," Dean offered, with a charming smile. "I'll even get you the extra large."

"I'm not going with you. Good bye."

"I'm buying you a coffee."

"You can bring a coffee back for me when you get home tomorrow night at midnight."

Sam started to close the door but Dean stopped him and said, "Come with me."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously. Why not?"

"Because I like to sleep—"

"No, you don't."

Since he had a point, Sam didn't bother to argue. So he came up with the next best excuse. "Because I don't want to drive three hours for a Blue Ray player we can just buy next week for a few bucks more."

"Sixty percent more, Sammy. Sixty percent more." Dean tapped the door. "Look. What's it gonna take? Huh? What's it gonna take to get you to come with me?"

Sam sighed heavily. His visions of getting a decent nights sleep and having a luxurious, laid back day tomorrow were evaporating very quickly. If it was anyone else. For any other reason he would say an absolute resounding no. But it was Dean. And for whatever reason he wanted to go Black Friday shopping. His expression was so hopeful. So eager.

Sam was going to regret it, but he nodded.

Even though he was going to regret it, it was well worth the regret to see the way his brother's eyes lit up.

"You are buying me the biggest cup of coffee ever," Sam said, stepping back into the hall.

"Biggest cup! All the peppermint mocha you can drink, my brother!"

* * *

_During_

* * *

"Sammy, you gotta come get me, man, I need the bathroom," Dean said, shivering in the wind. The cell phone crackled and he hoped with everything in him that he wouldn't lose signal. "Sam? Do you hear me?"

"Dude, I told you not to drink so much coffee." Sam was whining and he sounded like he'd been rudely awakened.

Which he had been.

Dean might have felt worse about interrupting his brother's slumber, but Sam wasn't the one who was standing in a very long line freezing all the important bits off. Sam was parked somewhere nearby in a warm car. Dean kind of envied him. But then again Sam had only come because Dean had begged him to come so he couldn't very well be mad at his brother for staying warm and trying to catch a nap.

"Sam, hurry!"

"Yeah, I'm coming."

Dean made a mental note to bring his brother a large peppermint mocha coffee when he got back. And maybe he'd bring him a blueberry muffin, too.

Waiting to hear the glorious sound of the Impala's engine, Dean made small talk with those around him. It was only two and they had a long time to wait before they got to the end of the line. Thankfully he was in line with a bunch of decent people who enjoyed talking movies and nerdy stuff that Sam pretended not to care about.

A few minutes later, Sam was driving up.

"Dude, you are so lucky," one of the guys said. "My wife took my car and is standing in line for some overpriced yoga pants."

"Sorry, man," Dean said with a grin. He was hopping in place by now and regretting the coffee. "I bribed my wife with peppermint mocha."

As soon as Sam parked the car and took his place in line, Dean was racing for the car.

"Thanks, honey," he called as he sprinted for the drivers side.

Just before he made it to the door, he heard his line buddy say to Sam, "You are such a great wife to do this for him."

Dean saw Sam's face then bright pink and it had nothing to do with the cold wind.

Sam replied loud enough for Dean to hear.

"I'm not his wife, I'm his brother and he's going to be paying for this for a very, very long time."

Dean just grinned.

* * *

_After_

* * *

Sam smiled at the sight of his brother sound asleep and slumped against the passenger side door. He had his arms wrapped around his Blu Ray player and a contented smile on his face as he slept. The back seat was littered with bags from several different stores. They'd driven three hours and had mutually agreed they were going to make the trip worthwhile.

So they'd braved multiple big box stores.

Risked life and limb in the mall.

Battled traffic so bad it made both of them long for the two lane back roads they usually traveled.

Stood in lines so long and slow that the worst stakeout in the woods waiting for a monster paled in comparison.

By the time they'd finished and hit the road home, they were both completely exhausted.

Over the course of the day, Sam had been bribed with more than one peppermint mocha, a fresh chicken veggie wrap, a green juice smoothie, and a steak dinner. He'd been informed several times over that he was going to love his Christmas present. He knew his brother was going to love his present too and never in a million years would Dean be able to guess what it was.

There was a surprising amount of satisfaction in having been able to find a present he knew his brother was going to enjoy. There was a surprising amount of satisfaction in being able to buy a present for his brother in the first place. So many years had passed without any sort of Christmas celebration. It was nice to think things had settled down in their lives to the extent they could go out shopping with the intention of celebrating Christmas.

He turned down the volume on the soft rock station. Just like magic, it had put Dean to sleep. Glancing once more at his brother, Sam couldn't help but smile again.

It was worth it to have had to sleep in the Impala in short bursts, stand in the freezing cold to relieve his brother for bathroom breaks, spend hours in long lines, and sit in traffic jams.

Sixty percent off a Blu Ray player or not, it had been worth it to make his brother happy.

It was always worth it.

And if it got him a few more fancy coffees for the next few weeks, well that was just a bonus on top of the sixty percent savings.

**Author's Note:**

> There you go! The Winchester Black Friday shopping fic you never knew you needed. ;)


End file.
